


Red Eye

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Post-Hiatus, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9929897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: Pete and Patrick are trying to get ready for a flight.  Patrick is tired and Pete is wired and neither one of them has had enough caffeine.





	

Pete hadn’t slept. That was generally how it went. The nauseating butterflies in his stomach never allowed it. But the benefit was getting to turn off the alarm and slip under the sheets, wrapping his arms around Patrick from behind and lightly kissing his neck.

“Hey, hey,” he murmured in the other boy’s ear. "Wake up. It’s time.“ Patrick groaned. Mornings were not his strong suit. Especially mornings that began at two in the morning. ”‘Trick, c'mon. I already made you tea. And got you clothes. And put the suitcases in the car.“

Patrick groaned again. Now he had to get up or he would look like a jackass. "Five more minutes?” he asked hopefully.

“Come on, babe.” Pete kisses his shoulder through the thin tee shirt he slept in. "And I already gave you fifteen.“

There was a third groan and then Patrick threw the comforter off, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. "Why do we even have to take a red eye anyway? Who is punishing me?”

“We flipped a coin and you lost. Now come on, up.” Red eyes were the bane of his existence too, because no Starbucks was open to give him his quad shot macchiato fix.

Patrick slowly slid to the foot of the bed, pulling off his shirt to replace it with the one Pete had laid out, trying to ignore the eyes he could feel watching him. He stood and stripped his underwear off, pulling on cleans ones and then the worn jeans on the mattress. "You’re so pretty,“ the older boy whispered, the awe in his voice lost on a too-tired Patrick.

“Shut up. I have even brushed my hair. A giant yawn seemed to split his head in two. Pete laughed.

"Especially when you haven’t brushed your hair. I think you should leave it like that for the plane ride.” Patrick reached out to shove at him and Pete took the opportunity to seize his wrist, pulling him in for a kiss.

Patrick melted into him immediately, shaking off Pete’s grasp to bring his arms up around the other boy’ neck. "Even when I have morning breath?“ he asked when they came up for air.”

“Well, maybe not then,” Pete teased and that time Patrick did shove him. They were both laughing as they stumbled down the stairs. Patrick’s tea was sitting on the warmer and Pete pulled waffles from the freezer to give them a reasonable facsimile of a breakfast. "Peanut butter or syrup?“

"Both. Make me ten.” Patrick was leaning against the counter, blowing on his tea and hiding another yawn behind his hand.

“We only have six.”

“You’re a terrible husband.”

“Yeah, but I make up for it with enthusiasm.”

“That’s fair.” And then they were kissing again, Pete grabbing Patrick’s mug to put it on the counter and pulling him in be the neck of his shirt. "Do we have time” Patrick mumbled, catching the other boy off guard. Usually it was Pete begging for the preflight morning sex (especially in the airport bathroom).

Pete glanced at the clock behind Patrick "Yeah, we do. Just quick, okay?“ They raced up the stairs, nearly tripping in the process, Patrick actually tripping on the last one, Pete reaching out to grab his arm. It was a matter of seconds for the younger to have his jeans off, lying back on the bed, his legs falling open for Pete, who immediately settled between them. There were fingers and then a mouth on his, swallowing his moans. Almost too quickly the fingers were gone and Pete was slowly pushing in, lips trailing along Patrick’s jawline before settling on his neck.

It was the same steady tempo until Patrick murmured okay and then it was hard, fast, trying to bring them to the edge as quickly as possible because they both knew they couldn’t afford to be late (even though they almost always were, and usually for the same reason).

“Pete,” Patrick choked out, feeling that familiar drop in his stomach, so much like a roller coaster. "Pete, please.“

"Just hold on for me, babe. Just another minute.”

Patrick whined, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to do just that. He felt Pete quicken, his breath coming out in sharp gasps as his swearing got more and more vulgar. ”‘Trick,“ he managed to get out. Then they were both clinging to each other, Patrick crying out and Pete muffling his own noises in the other boy’s shoulder even though there was no one else to hear him.

They could only stay there for a moment afterward, Pete leaning down to kiss Patrick’s forehead and then his mouth.

Finally, Patrick was fully awake. "Okay,” he said as they sat up. "Clean clothes, tea, walk through, and then we need to clean ourselves up.“

“I wanna smell like sex with you for the whole plane ride though,” Pete insisted as they both got up and went to the closet for clean shirts.

“You already smell enough without adding that into the mix.”

“You’re so verbally abusive.”

“It’s not abuse if you get off on it, babe.” More laughter and they were walking downstairs again, Pete going to turn off the lights in the living room and the time for the patio. Patrick went into the kitchen to finish (or rather, start) his tea. It was more than a little cold and he put it in the microwave before grabbing a lukewarm waffle from the toaster and taking a bite. His eyes flicked to the clock and he almost choked. "Pete!“ he yelled, loudly enough to potentially wake the neighbors.

The next five minutes were a blur of running and swearing, pulling on shoes and putting on deodorant. Patrick ended up brushing his hair in the car as Pete sped down the freeway. 

"We shouldn’t have fucked.”

“No, Patrick. Always say yes to sex. We’ve been over this.”

“You told me we had time!” The younger boy buried his face in his hands, making a frustrated growl.

“It’ll be fine. You know we don’t actually need two hours, right?”

“Dammit, Pete.”

“Jiminy crickets, Patrick.”

And then they were both laughing again, despite the younger boy trying to keep his face stern. Pete reached for his hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "Do you love me even when I’m a horny liar?“

Patrick snorted. "Yes, I love you, asshole.”

They kissed one more time in the car, hot and fierce, knowing it would have to last them until they touched down in London.

No one even commented as they ran up to the gate ten minutes before the plane began boarding. Joe gave a low whistle and Patrick gave him a quick glare, fumbling in his bag for their tickets.

“I need Starbucks,” Pete whined.

“I think you got something sweeter,” Joe quipped. Everyone groaned collectively.

“Now boarding Section A,” a too cheerful voice said over the speaker. The group of them stood, scanning their tickets and starting down the hallway. Pete reached out to tug on the wrist of Patrick’s cardigan inconspicuously. 

It seemed five minutes later that Pete was shaking Patrick awake. "Hey, hey. Wake up. It’s time.“


End file.
